BioShock Truth or Dare
by LyokoDragon15
Summary: Me, my brother, and my friends host the first (as far as know of) truth or dare fic for BioShock. My OC's and other peoples OC's will be in the story as well. Limits are at the end of the first chapter, R&R, and PM me with dares. AU of Shadow Daddy, enjoy the story. Actual BioShock characters at chapter 4
1. Meeting the cast

Shad and company were getting some well deserved rest. After all the fighting they did, they deserved it. Besides, Will was actually being quiet lately. Then Rose spoke out.

"Anyone else bored as hell?" she asked. Everyone in the room nodded in response. Then the glass broke from above and down came Will himself, along with Simon. Shad was the first one to get his weapon out.

"The fuck are you doing here?!" Shad asked the splicer leader, ready to fight for his life.

"I'm bored and wanted to see what you guys were doing," he responded, not making any move to fight. Boston's elite weren't letting their guard down yet. Then a rift opened, releasing four teenagers. They looked like Shad, Jake, and Simon, only more human. The one who looked like Shad was almost an exact duplicate, only he wasn't battle worn and wore a plad hoodie and monochrome shoes. Jake's double didn't have a robot arm, wore camo pants, a black t-shirt and light brown boots. The last one looked almost exactly like Simon before Will hypnotized him and started to splice, and the last one was a spiting image of Rinku only he was not as battle worn. The three elites and Simon looked at the newcomers, and locked eyes with them. Everyone just stared at the teens from the rift, until Shad's double broke the silence.

"What the fuck is happening?" he asked. Everyone except the new guys looked to Will.

"I did nothing, honest!" he yelled, pissed that he came peacefully but was still accused of something.

"Wait a minute," Shad's apparent clone said. "By any chance are you Sapphire?" he asked, pointing at the little sister.

"Yes, so returning the favor, who are you?" Shad asked moving in front of the little girl and pointing his knife at the teen.

"Well," said the newcomer getting up, "I am LyokoDragon, but you guys can call me Draco. These are my friends, NuclearSlayer or Nuke for short," he said, and Simon's double smiled psychotically, "Muffinhands, Muffin, or Hans call him what you want," Jake's look alike waved, "and my little brother Pokeaddict, but we call him Pete," Rinku was trying to keep said brother away from the Pikachu.

"Well you obviously know who we are, but how?" Rose asked. The four new kids looked worriedly at each other.

"Umm... you really wanna know?" Muffin asked, smiling to conceal something.

"Yes, we do," Hunter said, halfway to going zombie mode. That got them talking, specially Draco.

"Alright, let me explain. You guys are characters of a story I wrote. I based you guys off me, my friends and brother, well at least Shad, Simon, Jake and Rinku. Well Pete made Rinku but still," Draco said, summing everything up except for one thing.

"So how did you guys get here?" Simon asked. Draco, Hans and Pete glared at Nuke.

Nuke sighed and started explaining. "The rift popped up, I ran in because I was bored, they tried to stop me and got pulled through with me in the process."

"Sounds like who Simon would be based off of," Jake said, arms crossed. Everyone had their weapons away by now.

"How are you guys taking this so well?" Draco asked.

"We go to worlds that most people would give their lives to go to. This is nothing," Sapphire answered. Everyone just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"So... you guys in for truth or dare," Hans asked everyone.

"Got nothing else better to do. You guys?" Shad replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright but where are we going to play?" Draco asked.

"I could open a portal to before the war and use the base," Jake suggested.

"Sounds alright. All in favor?" Nuke asked.

"Aye," everyone in the room said in sync.

**************Later at the pre-war base**************

"So how is this going to go?" Shad asked, Sapphire at his side.

"Me, Nuke, Hans and Pete are going to host, and I'll post limits, and what happens after today, when I get home," Draco started explaining. "I'm sure Jake can put something together before tomorrow if we don't do the dare requested by readers, and I'll put more characters in as I finish stories. Oh and me and my friends can take dares too. Sound good?" I asked everyone.

"I see no problem with it," Will said.

"I'm good with that," Jake said.

"Sounds fine," everyone else said.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow guys," Draco yelled to the Shadow Daddy cast as he left with his friends to my world.

* * *

So limits for dares are no stuff rated M, no permanent death, and NO yaoi, yuri, or crossdressing . Other than that anything goes. PM me with truths or dares for cast and hosts, and I'll check the PMs and reviews every half of the month. That's all for now though, see ya.


	2. The Pit of Terror

This story will be in Draco's POV for the most part. Enjoy the story.

* * *

I looked at my PM box and sighed. 'Why does no one PM me with truths and dares for the cast?' I thought to myself in disdain. I heard a knock at the door and minimized the window to my fanfiction account. I opened the door to see Hans and Nuke at the door.

"Ready to go Draco?" Hans asked me. I nodded silently and headed out to the woods behind my house. Pete was sick today so he couldn't come with us. When we hit a clearing in the woods, we waited for the rift to the fiction world to open. It finally did ten minutes later, a blue vortex showing the lobby of the Shadow Star base. We jumped through without a second thought.

When we came out, we were at the entrance of the base. I knocked one the door until Shad opened it up. "Ready to play man?"

"Yeah let's get started," I replied. Me and my friends went in to see all my OCs in the lobby playing games and watching TV. Sapphire noticed us walk in first.

"Hey guys, Draco and his friends are here!" she shouted, making everybody stopping what they were doing. Jake approached us with news to share with us.

"While you guys were gone, I made the penalty for failing to do a dare," he said referring to the gaping pit in the back of the room. "The Pit of Terror is a continuous fall for five minutes that simulates the thing that scares you most being around you the whole time."

"Not something I want to go into," I said shivering. "So since nobody sent in a truth or dare, I guess the me and my friends are doing it," I said in a pissed off tone.

"I dare myself to jump off a cliff," Nuke said excitedly.

Everybody stared at him weirdly. "Umm…,"I said awkwardly. "We don't have a cliff so you'll have to settle for the pit."

He stood in silence before finally saying, "Well… shit." He ran at the pit and dove in. Screaming could be heard a few minutes later. We all shivered at what he must have been seeing. I looked down to see Nuke falling surrounded by copies of Pyramid Head from silent hill.

"Well while we wait for him, lets continue with the game," I said. "Hans, got any truths or dares?"

"I dare Will to kidnap Sapphire and see what happens," Hans said smiling.

"Easy," Will said. He tossed Sapphire into a burlap sack and started running… only to be tackled by Shad, beaten by Rose, and thrown into the Pit of Terror by Jake. He was screaming in seconds.

"Well that happened," I said laughing hysterically. "Looks like he got what he deserved." Nuke came out of the pit, a terrified look in his eyes.

"Never. Again," he said panting. Shad laughed at his experience along with Rose, Hunter, and Sapphire. "I dare Shad to get shot in the shoulder by Jake," Nuke said pissed off.

Jake and Shad sighed, expecting this. Shad backed up and spread his arms out so he was an easy target. Jake leveled his arm at Shad, and fired a bullet into Shad's shoulder with his finger gun. Shad cried out in pain as the shot passed through his shoulder, Sapphire rushed over to him with her syringe ready to fix him.

"Low move man. Low move," Shad said glaring at Nuke.

"You started it," he replied calmly.

"Well," I said interrupting the inevitable fight, "I have a dare for Hunter, Shad, Rose, Jake, Rinku, and Simon."

All six of them looked at me terrified. "What is it?" Rose asked nervously.

"Simple," I said as Will came out of the pit. "Sic 'em."

"Wha…" Will said as he looked up at us. His eyes went wide when he saw the most powerful people in my stories rush at him. "OH SHIT!" he screamed trying to get away. The six of my OCs beat Will down before finally picking him up and throwing him into the pit again. "Son of a…" He didn't get to finish since he was too far down already. Everyone was laughing at the whole ordeal.

"Bad day for Will," I said wiping a tear from my eye. "You got anything Nuke?"

"Yeah," he said. "I got a truth for Simon. How much do you hate Will?"

"The pedo? I hate him more than Pyramid Head, and that's saying something," Simon said. We all laughed at his wording for what Will was.

"Well said considering he's always ready to kidnap little kids," I said. "I have a dare for Rinku."

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to either take your chances against Hunter in zombie from, or throw your Pikachu in the pit."

He stared at Hunter, and then at his sleeping Pikachu. "Neither," Rinku said jumping into the Pit of Terror. I looked down to see Rinku in fetal position surrounded by a ton of dead pikachus. Yikes. That's traumatizing.

"Well it looks like Rinku is out of the game for now. And it looks like time is up too so game over for now too. See you guys later!" I said waving good bye to my characters. They waved back as Nuke, Hans and I left for our dimension.

* * *

OK readers, I just want you to send in a few truths and dares for me to work with. So PM or review me with them and I will use them in in it and make sure to give you credit. So until next time, see ya later.


	3. First dares

I was at the portal clearing with my friends and brother, checking my tablet for the PMs. I saw that I actually had one.

"Hell yes!" I cheered, glad that at least one person posted a dare.

"What happened?" Pete asked me.

"I got a dare to use in the game," I replied happily. Just as I finished my sentence, the portal opened into the fiction dimension. The four of us jumped in, ready to continue our game.

* * *

We didn't bother to knock, Shad gave us a key to the base before we left last time. As we walked in, we saw my OCs scrambling everywhere trying to put up decorations for Christmas. Hans, Nuke and Pete were trying to get everyone's attention, but sadly they were too busy. While everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, I was going through my pocket for my attention grabber. I finally found it, a whistle with a very high power. I put in my earplugs I brought before leaving, and blew into the whistle.

I got the desired result. Everyone in the room collapsed in pain holding their ears. "Now that I have your attention, do you mind explaining what's going on?" I asked as I took out my earplugs

Will glared at me while Sapphire answered. "We're putting on Christmas decorations since Christmas is in a few weeks."

"So a new part of the game is today then?" Shad asked, cleaning blood from his ears.

"Yep. And this time, we actually got a couple of dares from people." I said proudly.

"Alright, what are they?" Rose asked. I smirked as I started to read the dares.

"OK these are from Chaotic Hero. Word for word it says, 'I dare Shad to kiss Rose. I dare Shad, Rose, Nuke and Draco to fight until someone is the last person standing!'"

Shad and Rose were both blushing crimson at the sound of the first dare. Rose grabbed my tablet out of my hands and re-read the dares again. "Shad, Draco isn't kidding about this."

Shad just stood there thinking how to make this look like it was not awkward. Then he noticed something between the two of them, just above their heads. A piece of mistletoe, right on the ceiling between Shad and Rose. Shad simply pointed up and then Rose saw it. They both kissed for a few seconds and then pulled away. I think they invented a new shade of red they were blushing so hard. "Can we start the fight already?" Shad asked, still blushing from the kiss.

I chuckled and grabbed a weapon from Jake. I got a pair of twin daggers and a cyclone trap plasmid, Nuke got a great knife and a telekinesis plasmid, Shad used his knife-pistol combo, signature incinerate plasmid and suit, and finally Rose used her suit and her telekinesis plasmid. And then the fight began.

* * *

Pete's POV

The fight was fast. Basically Nuke threw his great knife and used his telekinesis plasmid to take everyone out in one blow, so it wasn't even a fight. "Well that was fast," I said as Sapphire revived everyone in the fight. "It's going to be a little while before they wake up so how about I give out Draco's dares?"

I opened the paper Draco brought with him and read it aloud. "I dare Sapphire to get a sugar rush since I haven't done that yet. I dare Hunter to go zombie on anyone he wishes for one full minute. Finally, I dare Will to piss Rinku's Charmeleon off and see what happens."

Sapphire got a packet of highly concentrated sugar from Jake, strong enough to send anyone into a sugar rush. She downed the packet in one go and started to get jittery. All hell broke loose after that. Sapphire was jumping up and down the room, off the walls, on the furniture, and somehow ended up jumping on Nuke, though that might have been intentional for hurting Shad.

She finally calmed down, the decorations taking minimal damage in the whole thing. I can't say the same for the furniture though, seeing as the couch and table were nothing but pieces of wood, cloth and stuffing at this point. Shad, Rose and Draco conveniently woke up at that exact moment of Sapphire's sugar rush ending. "The hell happened here?!" Shad asked.

"Sapphire on a sugar rush," Hunter replied coming down from the rafters, the only safe place in that whole ordeal. "She took down Nuke in the process too."

"Not doing that again," Draco said after looking at Nuke. Nuke was a bloody mess and unconscious, but was still alive.

* * *

Draco's PoV

"OK, first of all, I'm outlawing that damned great knife," I said, remembering why I was knocked out in the first place. "Second, Hunter, do your dare. Third, who wants popcorn for when Hunter completely destroys a person?" Every hand shot up as Hunter went zombie form. Rose grabbed a bag of popcorn from the kitchen and passed all of us a bowl full. Well all except for Hunter and Will, who was getting the crap beaten out of him. After a minute, Hunter went back to human form, Will covered in scraps and gashes from his abuse.

"Rinku, if you could bring out Charmeleon please," Shad asked his brother. Rinku got Charmeleon and brought him into the lobby. Will did the only thing that could piss off a fire type off the most without knowing it. He dumped a bucket of water all over it. Charmeleon heated up his body in anger, making the water evaporate. He then used flamethrower on Will's already deformed face for about ten seconds. Will was out like a light.

"And that is why you don't piss off a fire lizard pokemon. You got any truths and dares Hans?" I asked my friend.

"Not right now man. Sorry," Jake responded.

"How about you Pete?"

"I dare Pikachu to shock Will or Jake for until they pass out," said my brother with a grin on his face.

"Well since Will's knocked out for the chapter, Pikachu is gonna have to shock Jake down," I said sorrowfully. Pikachu flashed Jake an apologetic look and started to electrify the technical genius. After half an hour, Jake was still standing, his clothes looking a little charred though.

"Can we stop this, I spliced electric flesh one and two, I'm not going down anytime soon," Jake said not bothered by the onslaught of electricity. Pikachu finally stopped his thunderbolt looking a little winded. In the time Pikachu was shocking Jake, me and the rest of the able people finish putting up decorations and fixed any damaged furniture.

"Well you guys, that's all the time we have guys. See ya next time!" I said to all of my OCs. "Oh wait, before I forget, Jake, bring in the characters of all the Bioshock games in you can please. It isn't exactly a BioShock truth or dare game without them is it?"

"I'll see what I can do Draco, but I can't make any promises," the technical mastermind said.

"Well, see you guys on Christmas!" I shouted to my OCs. They all waved goodbye to me and my friends from my dimension and went back to what they usually do when we're not playing truth or dare.

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust. I hope that you guys check in on the Christmas special when it comes out, and remember to favorite, follow and review the story if you like it. And remember, dares are always welcome as long as they are within restrictions.


	4. Caroling in the snow

I was playing BioShock one on my XBox 360, Pete was upstairs playing Wind Waker on the Wii, and my other brothers were at school. I was just about to beat Fontaine again when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned in frustration and paused my game to see who it was. I was surprised to see that it was Shad, Rose, and Sapphire at the door, Rose and Sapphire shivering while Shad was trying to warm them with a fireball in his hand. "What are you doing here?!" I asked nearly screaming. "You can't be here while people are around, what if the government caught wind of your dimension?"

"Relax," Shad said calmly. "We came through your backyard to see if you and your brother were interested in a game today."

"Then why knock on my front door?"

"So nobody would be suspicious," Sapphire said beaming.

I sighed exasperated before going upstairs to my brother. "Shad, Rose and Sapphire are here to see if we want to play a game today. You in?"

"Sure," said Pete as he paused his game. "Make sure to turn off the XBox though, we don't want to have it over heating."

I reluctantly shut off the XBox and grabbed a couple sheets of paper with the dares people sent in. After getting my winter clothes on, which consisted of my usual hoodie, a leather bomber jacket from my grandfather, and a pair of black boots and gloves, I set out with my brother and my friends to their dimension. "So what about Nuke and Hans then?" I asked. " Are they coming along?"

"We got the other guys to get them," Rose said shivering since the only thing she was wearing was her light, metal armor. She had a death grip on Shad and Sapphire in an attempt to keep warm. "How are you not cold Shad?"

"The Incinerate plasmid in my system keeps me warm," Shad replied casually. "It helps that I also spliced Human Inferno to boost the power of my fire attacks."

When we arrived at the portal clearing, the ground was covered in ice from the storm last night. Rose and Sapphire were starting to turn blue from the cold, something I know wasn't healthy. Shad grew a multi colored orb from his hand in place of the fireball and threw it into the middle of the clearing. The ball then exploded into a portal into Shad's dimension, sucking all five of us into the alternate world.

* * *

We arrived in the lobby of the base, and the place looked amazing. The OCs had decorations of tinsel and gold everywhere, there was homemade decorations from Sapphire, Rose and Shad on the walls, Simon and Lapras worked together to make a Santa ice sculpture, Jake got some holiday music playing, Hunter used his jumping power to get streamers and bells on the ceilings and rafters, Charmeleon got a fire going in the fireplace, the tree was almost touching the ceiling and was lit up multiple lights and ornaments with the Black Stars gang symbol on the top of the tree in white. It also seemed we got some new people in the game.

There was Delta, an alpha Big Daddy model who had a faded triangle on his hand symbolizing who he was, and next to him was Eleanor, a Big Sister with black hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes who thought of Delta as a father. Then there was Booker DeWitt, a mercenary with black hair, green eyes, a slight tan, he was wearing a brown button up shirt over a black shirt, jeans, black shoes, and he had his daughter's initials carved into his right hand (AD). He was currently talking to Jack Ryan, a brown haired man with blue eyes, fair skin, a white fleece sweater, brown pants, and green chain tattoos on his wrists, about their adventures. Elizabeth, Booker's daughter who was Booker's age with a black hair, pale skin, crystal blue eyes, she wore a blue dress, black heels, and a thimble on one of her pinkies, was trying to ignore Will's ranting about how they should have joined him in the alternate timeline. Sophia, Eleanor's mother who had a light brown dress on, blond hair, pale skin like all other Rapture residents, green eyes, and glasses, was talking to Hunter about how the zombie community from his dimension was like what she envisioned for Rapture. So basically Hunter was contemplating suicide just to make Sophia stop talking.

I was about to take out the whistle when Nuke cut the music, Hans was next to him drinking some egg nog. Everyone looked over to the door to see me and Shad's closest at the door. "About time," Nuke said eating a cookie. "We thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry," I said as I held up the dares. "I had to print these out."

"So what are the dares," Rinku asked me, his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Oh, Draco I got a vita-chamber installed, so getting killed can happen now," Jake said coming out of his room with a wreath.

"Alright, the first dares are from Chaotic Hero, looks like we got a regular," I said as I read the piece of paper out loud.

_I dare nuke to try to fight delta with only a wrench while he is still in his suit, has a drill and unlimited drill fuel._

_Rules:_

_No guns_

_No plasmids_

_Destroy,mutulate,tear apart and other things approve_

_LET THE KILLIN-er, i mean, MATCH BEGIN_

_(Phew, close one)_

_I dare shad to take rose on a date_

"Easy," Nuke said picking up a spare wrench on the ground. When they got into the training room (or arena at this point), Delta revved up his drill and rushed into Nuke, hitting him into the floor. When Delta turned to go back to the party, Nuke jumped upped onto Delta's back and started beating his head with the wrench. He almost won… until Eleanor cut off his arm with her bladed syringe. Delta, while still dazed, threw Simon off his back and held him at drill point.

"Delta wins," I yelled, earning applause from the others. Sapphire gave Simon some Adam for his lesser wounds and threw him in the Vita Chamber to let his arm grow back. Shad and Rose blushed at the next dare.

"What is it with people wanting to see us together?" Shad asked as he got ready to go out to a restaurant with Rose.

"Because it's canon at this point," I replied. They left without another word. "OK, the next set of dares is from godly345."

_Ok I can't resist reviewing._

_Shad: Have a heated make out with Rose._

_Sapphire: Take a picture of this and put it on google._

_Will: you me fight now. Lets see how the weak adam does against the viruses in Resident Evil._

_Draco: Destroy Rapture after getting all the little sisters, big sisters, and anyone else that is good out of that twisted city._

_Rose: Kick Shad's father where it hurts the most for insulting Sapphire.(for her eyes only) When are you and Shad getting married?_

_Delta: Kill Sophia Lamb for having to let Eleanor see you kill yourself._

_Booker: If you found out Elizabeth was your daughter very early in the game would you have put the ship to go to Paris or New York?_

_Everyone: Go Christmas caroling. I brought warm clothes for you to wear.(for the good guys eyes only) your clothes are the ones not pink. Fair warning if you wear pink and my cousins see you they will RIP YOU APART! So the villains will be wearing pink._

I read and reread the dares and thought only one thing when I read the first one. 'This will not end well.'

We all heard a ding as the vita chamber was done healing Nuke. He was PISSED at how the fight ended. "That was bullshit, she cheated!" he said, accusing Eleanor in his rage.

"I'm with Nuke on this one, it was kinda unfair," my brother said defending Nuke's case.

"Actually," I started as I read the rules, "it says no rules other than no guns and plasmids. And it never says that it had to be you v Delta specifically."

"Again, bullshit," Nuke said dejected, his arms crossed. He then took out a pistol and shot Eleanor in the head. Thankfully she re spawned near instantly.

"I guess that was in order for cutting off your arm," the revived girl said dumbfounded.

"Well Shad and Rose aren't here right now, but I can at least start on the other ones," I said as I started towards the portal. Will was there with Jake getting ready to fight.

"I will destroy this fucker for disrespecting me," he said aloud. When the portal opened to his destination, he ran through with his knife immediately. Jake open up a portal to an undestroyed Rapture and I jumped through with my twin knives.

* * *

Half an hour later…

I came out of the portal with a swarm of saved Little Sisters and Big Sisters following me. I went into the lobby with the new citizens of Boston following me closely. Shad and Rose had returned while I was out, and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. "You actually did it?!" Jack asked surprised at my accomplishment.

"I beat BioShock 1 and 2 three times. That was nothing," I said as I brushed off some rubble. "Sadly, no sane people though." I looked to Shad and Rose, both blood red with a blush. "Read the dare yet?"

"You realize that we can't right?" Shad said trying to hide his blush.

"As long as it doesn't go over Rated M, it's fine," I said with a smirk. The two soldiers looked at me, horrified at my words.

Shad sighed and looked at Rose, then at me. "We are going into a separate room, Sapphire is the only one allowed in, and if anyone else goes in then we have all rights to decimate that person. Deal?"

"Fine with me." The duo then went into Jake's room for the dare, Sapphire following them with a camera. "Well while that happens-" I was cut off by the Vita Chamber bringing someone back. Will stepped out, looking pretty beaten up since the Vita Chamber doesn't heal all wounds.

"I am never going back there again," he said. "Those infected are fucking tough." Everyone looked at me.

"It's a work in progress, but I might have Shad go to Raccoon City," I said to the BioShock characters. "But now it's time for Booker's truth. Where would you go, Paris or New York?"

"If I had known that Elizabeth was my daughter ahead of time, I would've gone to Paris with her," Booker said sincerely. "Shad would support me here when I say that as a dad, I'd try to make her as happy as possible." Shad, Rose and Sapphire came down as he said that. "Speak of the devil."

Both the protectors were blushing hard, Sapphire humming a tune while uploading the photo. "How was it?" asked Will with a smirk. Shad punched his face and threw him in the pit. I then handed Rose her dare and truth.

Rose read the dare and went red eyed. I guess Shad failed to mention what his father did when he filled in Rose on what happened before she came in to the group. She went into the portal with a video camera and came out a few seconds later with the video. "Hey Kur!" Rose screamed in the video. Kur turned around, only to be kicked where no man should be kicked. "That's for insulting Sapphire two years ago." He fell to the ground in pain and Rose calmed down. The video ended there. Rose then read her truth and blushed a little looking at Shad. "If someone dares it to happen I guess. That is in the limits of the game anyway."

Delta read his dare and his porthole turned a light blue color for happy. He then took out his rivet gun and aimed at a very frighted Sophia Lamb. "Don't you dare you metal mon-" Sophia started. She then screamed in pain as a rivet was embedded in her left leg, then her arms. Delta then took out his drill and did the infamous stomach drill that Bouncers were famous for in Rapture. Her body disappeared a few seconds later, only to be brought back unconscious in the Vita chamber.

I took out the box that godly sent us and started distributing the clothes. Delta and Shad didn't need anything, so I skipped them and went straight to Eleanor. She got a brown and gray winter set of gloves, jacket, snow pants, a hat, and a pair of black boots. Jack got a white jacket, brown snow pants, and black boots. His Incinerate 2 did the rest. Elizabeth got a pair of earmuffs, a long blue jacket, a pair of black pair of gloves, and a pair of black boots. Booker got a black and brown jacket, blue snowpants, and a pair of black boots. Rose got a red set of winter clothes with thorn patterns covering them. Sapphire got a pair of blue and gold gloves, jacket, snow pants, and boots. The villains got all pink attire and accessories. Jake had to stay behind to make sure nobody snuck in, but Simon and Nuke said the same thing. "No."

"Why not," Sapphire asked. "Don't you like Christmas caroling?"

"We do not," Nuke said. "Hell, the only way you're getting us to come along is if you tie us up and DRAG us with you." Shad and Rose looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked nervously as Shad and Rose approached Nuke with some rope. The next few seconds involved a lot of crashing, swearing, and pain for Nuke and Simon. When Shad and Rose were done, Simon was trapped in a spider shot cocoon, and Nuke and tied up good with some rope.

* * *

"Well we're going caroling so we're going to end the chapter here," I said getting ready to go out into the cold with my friends. "Delta and Jack were going to drag Nuke and Simon along with us apparently. Remember to send in reviews and PMs with more dares, favorite and review."

Sapphire: "Please?" *puppy face*

Will: "Do it or face my wrath!"

Go away Will!


	5. The (late) Christmas special

I was asleep in the early morning, the anticipation for Christmas running in my dreams. And the unforgiving cold woke me up immediately. I glared at my fictional counterpart in anger as he got another Winter Blast ready. He smirked and heated me up with his incinerate plasmid so I could talk. "What the hell man?!" I shouted as quietly as I could. "I was sleeping!"

"Sorry, but we need to play again. Rose is getting bored," Shad explained. He winced when he said Rose was starting to get bored, since when she did get bored, she was grouchy and was liable to lash out at someone for no reason. "Please get the dares and go to the base."

I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. If Rose got bored, she would probably beat the crap out of Will, which I smiled at. Then the thought crossed my mind that she could also hunt me down to come to the base and force me to play. I paled at the thought. "Alright man," I replied to the teenage warlord. "I'll be down in a second."

"Yes!" Shad shouted in gratitude. He pointed at me and said, "You are a lifesaver," as he jumped out the window to the forest. I chuckled at his antics as I got my winter gear on. I went into the clearing since my brother was in too deep a sleep to come with me (Winter Blast doesn't affect him), and waited for the portal to open. When it did, it wasn't it's normal blue hue. Instead, it was read on the inside and had a green hue around it, probably Jake's contribution. I shrugged and jumped in for another game of truth or dare.

* * *

I ended up in the lobby of the base, the decorations still in one piece. I was about to get everyone's attention when Rose's fireball almost hit me. The only thing that stopped it was Nuke's telekinesis catching it and throwing it out the window. "Hey watch it!" I yelled at the red headed girl. "You almost hit me and burned the papers with the dares on 'em." Rose visibly paled when she heard that.

"Sorry," she said looking down at the floor. I looked at everyone in hopes that they were still in good shape to play. Everyone was thankfully, when I noticed something wrong with the group.

"Where's Hans?" I asked as I turned to Nuke. If he didn't know where Hans was, nobody did.

"He couldn't make it tonight, so it's just you and me for now," Nuke explained. He was asleep on the couch and only woke up to save me, so he fell asleep again after his explanation.

"Well that's too bad. Well, lets get started," I said as I took out the dares. "OK, first we have Chaotic Hero, as expected."

_Draco: try to make ADAM and find 10 ADAM slugs afterwards_

_Shad: marry rose_

_Sapphire: collect ADAM from nuke in his sleep_

_Nuke:get an Electro bolt 3 directly under the belt (you know where I mean)_

_Delta: get nuke for killing Eleanor_

_Jake: how did you make the pit of terror_

_Jack and Delta: what would happen if frank Fontaine and Sophia Lamb work together_

_Shad: head to Rapture and fight Atlas_

_Nuke: get hit with a rocket directly at the chest_

_Draco: who is better; shad or nuke_

"OK then, someone has it out for Nuke. Sapphire, can I borrow your hypo?" I asked the child. She handed it to me and went to play with Rose and Shad. I smiled, thinking how good a family they would be. I found a corpse outside the base and drained it's ADAM, only getting what was there. Apparently, you need an ADAM slug to make ADAM, so I went back inside to get the slugs. Shad had an aquarium full of them in case ADAM was scarce and Rose or Sapphire needed some. I grabbed about ten and absorbed them of their ADAM. I went back upstairs to the group and returned Sapphire's hypo to her.

Shad read the next dare and paled. He looked at Rose and blushed heavily. "As much as I want to," Shad began, "I can't yet. I will if I confess but for now…" The hero looked at the pit of terror and swallowed his fear. Then he ran to it and jumped in, screaming was heard a few minutes later. I didn't dare look in, seeing that Shad was nearly fearless, it had to be truly terrifying to scare him.

Sapphire read her dare and nodded happily at the contents. "I can do that easily," the little girl said giddily. She took out her hypo and rushed to the sleeping Nuke, who was completely unaware of the pain that was to come. The girl positioned the needle above my friends chest and looked at me for permission. While she was her own person, she wanted my say so to do the dare since Nuke was my friend. I nodded, knowing that if I didn't let her, she'd go into the pit and Shad would have my head. The little girl smiled in thanks and plunged the syringe into Nuke's chest and sucked out the ADAM inside my friend. He woke up screaming at the actions of Shad's daughter. She was done by the time he finally got the sense to throw her off.

"The fuck was that for?!" Nuke screamed at Sapphire in rage.

"A dare from Chaotic Hero," the little girl replied casually. Nuke reached back to hit her, only to be met with his dare. For five seconds long. He collapsed in pain as Shad walked over to Sapphire and pulled her close.

"Don't. Touch. My little girl," said a very pissed off Shad, in a very cold tone. I smiled at Shad, he was a very good father to protect his daughter at all costs.

"I love my job," I said happily as I gave the next dare to Delta, who's visor went green with anticipation. I stepped aside as the metal daddy loaded a heat seeker. He leveled it and aimed it at Nuke, his visor red with rage at the memory of Eleanor getting killed by the teen. Nuke was about to protest when he took a rocket to his chest. He lived, but was in a lot of pain and unconscious. I threw him in the Vita-Chamber to heal from all his injuries and moved on to the next person in line, but before I did I told Delta what I was thinking when he did his dare. "Nice jobs buddy. Two in one go." His visor went a light blue happy. I turned to Jake and handed him his paper with the truth.

"It was a simple process of using the ADAM's memory transference and holograms to project the image of fear," the technical prodigy said in a tone that suggested that he knew what he was doing.

"Makes sense to me," I said knowingly. I then gave Delta and Jack their truth.

The two survivors looked at each other and nodded in a way that suggested that they had some sort of telepathic communication. "With Fontain's ADAM and Sophia's charisma, they would probably take the surface for themselves," said Jack with a horrified expression from the mere THOUGHT of it. I took that as the call to stop asking questions to them.

"Hey Shad, you got a good one!" I called to my counterpart. He came over and read his dare and grinned a half mile long.

"I won't be ten minutes," the warlord said in a cocky tone. He walked through the open portal with his suit on and rusty tail posed to strike. I smiled at the bravery of my fictional counterpart, and looked at Rose, who had love struck look on her face. She loved Shad when he was in armor since it made him look like a Protector.

I read my truth from Chaotic and started to think for a while. After about nine minutes, I came to my conclusion. "I honestly can't decide," I said as honestly as possible. "I modeled Shad after my life story, my fears, and how I wanted to live at first, but that was almost two years ago so it kinda changed into him having a life of his own. Nuke is a great friend and hilarious in real life, a little insane sure but still a great friend. But if I had to chose then it has to be Nuke."

Shad returned after I gave my truth to the public. "I miss anything?"

"No," I said taking out more papers. "In fact, you're just in time to hear godly's dares."

_*laughs* To good._

_Draco: if you do have Shad come to Raccoon City Let me know we can kick zombie but together._

_Booker: Kill Will for being a perv to your daughter._

_Elizabeth: If you like I can get your age down so you and Booker can be a family._

_Everyone: like the caroling? Anyone beat up?*snickers*_

_Simon and Nuke:*death glare* Face Jason from Friday the 13th. no powers of any kind or backup. You can only use a kitchen knife._

_Will: Good. Let that be a warning incase you try can 'recruit' in my world._

_Sophia: Who is Eleanor's biological father? If its Johnny Topside then apologize to Delta._

_Eleanor: your turn to kill Sophia._

_Shad: I see having 4 kids with Rose in the future._

_Rose: Kill my mother in the most bloody way possible. Reason. SHE SOLD ME TO UMBRELLA WHEN I WAS 8!_

_Sapphire: You get a bag full of candy for being very nice this year._

_Jack: What you name the 5 little sisters you took to the surface._

_Later for now. I will be watching you.*walk backwards into a portal eyes glowing raven*_

"He scares me daddy," Sapphire said clinging to her father figure.

"Well I won't let him get ya," said Shad rubbing her head in an attempt to comfort her. "And thanks for the offer. I will accept if I go to Raccoon City."

I handed Booker a copy of his dare and saw his face contort with anger. "You what?" the vigor infused man said heatedly at Will. This would end in misery. For Will at least.

"I-I didn't," the splicer leader insisted in fear. "I-I-I swear!" Booker ignored the midget's protests and approached him with Devil's Kiss active. He grabbed Will's leg and dragged him into the training room so nobody would get caught in the crossfire. "HELP ME!" the terrified Will called out in fear before the door slammed and the torture began.

Nuke and I were cracking up at Will's display of weakness and fear. "H-he wouldn't l-last ten seconds in the Resident Evil world," Nuke said trying to catch his breath.

"Agreed," I replied regaining my composure. "Alright, who's next?" Elizabeth raised her hand and cleared her voice.

"I appreciate the offer," Elizabeth started. "But I need time to think about that. I do NOT want to have to go through puberty again, but the prospect of having a proper childhood with my ACTUAL father sounds nice too." Everyone nodded in understanding to that answer.

"Well said Elly," I said to the rift maker. She gave me a weird look at the nickname I gave her. "If you watched Cry Plays BioShock Infinite, you'd understand. Now, in answer to your question about caroling, I can tell you that. Everyone, especially Shad and Rose, enjoyed it. Shad and Rose pulled off a few duets, but it was hilarious when we got to this one house and a bunch of kids swarmed the villains and started beating them. I assume those were your cousins." After I finished my explanation, I saw the portal open to see Jason appear with his chainsaw revved and ready to go. "Simon, Nuke, you guys are up!" No sooner than I said it, Nuke and Simon tackled the hockey masked nightmare into the portal to fight him.

Booker came out of the training room with Will slung over his shoulder, the latter harboring multiple bruises and burns. "I think he's learnt his lesson," the father said throwing Will on the floor so he didn't ruin the couch with the ash on Will's clothes.

Sophia had a horror stricken look on her face before finally answering. "Yes, Subject Delta is Eleanor's biological father. She never called him Mr. Bubbles for that reason alo-" "He was a better parent than you, biological or not!" Eleanor interrupted, earning a glare from Sophia. "But I refuse to apologize to that brutish monster," Sophia finished smugly. What I said next wiped that smirk away.

"You realize that means you get thrown into the pit right?" Sophia paled and tried to protest before Eleanor grabbed her shirt collar and lifted her up.

"How about I torture, then kill her instead?" the Big Sister suggested. I smiled and nodded at the idea. Eleanor teleported Sophia to the training room and got started on torturing her mother until she died. The Vita Chamber dinged as Simon emerged with a few cuts. I expected Nuke to follow shortly but, instead he tapped my shoulder and grinned.

"I used Simon as a human shield, and while Jason was busy cutting him up I slit his throat and started stabbing him in the face repeatedly," he said with blood lust laced in his voice. He had a look of blood lust in his eyes too, so I just stepped away and looked at Shad, who was cherry red at godly's statement.

"I'm not- we aren't- I just-. *sigh* I guess if me and Rose do get married then yeah, probably," Shad stammered out. Rose was just as red, but she still grabbed the picture godly left behind of his mom and did her job. She came back a few minutes later with the video.

* * *

"Hey, you Tyler's mom?" Rose's voice asked the woman from in photo.

"What's it to ya?" the woman said nastily.

"Wow," Rose said in a mystified voice. "You're a bitch. I'm going to enjoy this."

"Wait, enjoy wha-" Rose cut her off. Quite literally at that. The rebellious Big Sister cut off the woman's arm with the sword like blade on her arm. "OH GOD MY ARM!" Rose ignored the woman's cries of pain and continued to gut the woman and sever her other arms and legs. After about a minute the woman said in a weak voice, "Please… just fucking kill me." Guts, blood, and flesh were everywhere from Rose's torturous, unmerciful wrath.

"You don't deserve mercy," Rose hissed into the woman's ear through her helmet, her voice laced with venom. "So I'm leaving you here... to suffer for selling your son. Goodbye, and merry Christmas… bitch." The video ended there.

* * *

All of us looked at Rose terrified at her torture methods. "He said the bloodiest way possible," she defended. Sophia emerged from the Vita Chamber a few seconds after… and collapsed on to the floor. "But at least it wasn't Eleanor we sent."

We looked to Sapphire and her bag of candy and were horrified at the sight of seeing her wolf down the entire bag in one go. "She'd be a witch in my world," Hunter said darkly, remembering that witches and sugar were almost like moths and light. Shad picked his daughter up and threw her in the training room until she crashed so the place wasn't ruined. She was so wild, she almost broke down the stainless steel door to the training room. "With the exact same results," the hybrid followed up. Shad kicked him while carrying the sleeping sister.

Jack took out a picture with his preteen daughters and pointed them all out. "This one's Raven," he pointed to the younger black haired girl. "This is Jasmine," he pointed to the older black haired girl with jasmine green eyes. "This is Scarlet," he pointed to the younger red head, she wore all red too, "and her twin Abigail," he pointed to a slightly older looking red head. They looked completely alike except for the clothes. "And finally, this is Rapunzel. The name was her idea, she adores the story," he pointed to the most formal of the five who had golden blonde hair. "They want me home before Christmas so I gotta head out. Bye guys!" The Raptorian waved at us and exited the building to go home for the holidays.

"Goodbye Jack," I said to the father of five. "Well that marks the holiday special's close my friends. Nuke we gotta get home now. Or do you not want presents?" My friend went wide eyed and leapt through the portal. I chuckled and followed suit, the fictional crew waving goodbye to me as I left.

* * *

OK you guys, I meant to have this up on Christmas Eve, but got held back due to family parties and such things. I hope you guys read, review, and do all that good stuff. Also, truths and dares will be in italics if you haven't noticed yet. Merry late Christmas or what every you celebrate an-

Shad: And I hope you guys got what you wanted! See ya next time!

Hey, that's my line!


	6. Vacation's end

I was sleeping in (again) in my room, dreaming of being a pirate. Kids stuff? Yes, but I was playing Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag earlier and I loved pirates since I was little. I was just about to plunder yet another ship when I woke up to the always unwelcome Winter Blast from Shad. "Are. You. Kidding me!" I yelled at my creation in rage. I rarely had dreams at night, but that wasn't the case in the day for some reason. Thus why I loved sleeping in.

"Nope," replied Shad with a dopey smile. He loved doing that to me just to see my reaction. Every time he did I got angrier and angrier to the point of nearly hitting him on one occasion. "Me and the others want to play another game, so get your stuff and lets go!"

"Give me a second," I said in a groggy voice to my character. I got a green long sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants and my usual brown bomber jacket on and grabbed the papers with everyone's dares one them. Shad them opened a portal right in my room and stepped through with me following suit. This was going to be a rough day.

* * *

I ended up in the lobby as usual, only the decorations and the tree were down. I was a little sad since the place looked so nice with the decorations up, but the place could get trashed without anything nice getting destroyed now. "Hey Draco," Nuke said at the couch. He was in his usual attire, a gray sweater and jeans. "I spent the vacation here since the guys gave it the OK."

"Yeah well I won the jackpot on slots in Fallout: New Vegas on the first try, and got banned from the casino in Freeside," I replied smugly. The look on his face was hilarious, his eyes were wide and his jaw would have touched the floor if it were humainly possible. Everyone gave me a shocked look at that statement since I was never that lucky in the past.

"You lucky bastard," Simon and Nuke said in the same dark tone. Everyone laughed at their reaction to the point of tears.

"Anyway," I started wiping a tear from my face, "lets get started shall we?"

* * *

_Dares:_

_Shad: confess to rose and marry her_

_Nuke: become a big daddy(like delta)_

_Nuke: fight a necromorph from dead space ( the strongest and most difficult to beat or kill) with only a plasma cutter(also from dead space). you can have dead space armor if you want_

_Draco:when I said "make ADAM" what I actually meant was to create ADAM_

_Truth:_

_Jack and Booker: what would happen if you mix plasmids and vigors together?_

_Shad: what kind of big daddy(or is he a big brother?) are you_

Draco: what does delta look like without his suit

Nuke: how would you escape rapture

Rose: can people die from injecting too much ADAM into themselves

Jake: how was ADAM created originally

* * *

"... You are relentless," Shad said in a tone that was a mix of disappointment and horror. "Lets just something straight. I will only confess when I want to and feel comfortable about it alright? So until then." He just walked over to the pit and jumped in.

"I'm sorry for his attitude," I said, "but you gotta admit you have been relentless with getting them together. Try taking a break from it if you don't mind please."

"Why is there no screaming?" Will asked outraged. He was right, Shad wasn't screaming at all. "That's my favorite part of the pit."

"I soundproofed it," Jake said proudly. He got a call on his earpiece and left the room to take it. When he returned he explained who it was. "It was Pete, he's gonna be here in a bit so lets just get on with the other dares please."

"I won't object to that," I said gesturing to Nuke. "Your up buddy."

My younger friend sighed and looked at the room Jake setup for the dare to turn him into a daddy. "Is this gonna hurt much?" he asked worriedly. Jack put a comforting hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards the room. Before the door closed however, Jack said one thing to my friend. "Yes."

"Well since Nuke is already doing your last dare and can't do the other one currently, I guess I should apologize for the mix up with the dare you gave me last time. But you realize you can't make ADAM right? It's a chemical that is excreted from slugs at the bottom of the sea," I explained. "Little Sisters are the only ones who can make the slugs create more ADAM so what I did was close as I could get to doing your dare."

Jack and Booker talked about what would happen if plasmids and vigors came together and eventually came to their answer. "Vigors were created after Jeremiah Fink looked into one of Elizabeth's accident tears when she was little and saw Rapture," said Booker with his arms crossed and a knowing look on his face. "That's how he got the idea for Songbird, from seeing a Big Daddy. If Vigors originated from the same place, then they would only make plasmids stronger or more potent in my opinion."

"I'm a Big Brother," Shad said proudly. "They were made to equalize the power between genders. Think about it, the Big Sisters are OP assassins. The Big Daddies are mindless golems with the exception of Delta. It was kinda unfair."

"I know a lot about BioShock, but not that much," I answered honestly. "Although, people have speculated he in covered in scars from his... transformation, green skin, and sunken glowing eyes."

Nuke stumbled out of the room a few seconds later in Alpha daddy armor, and in a lot of pain. "Please tell me he didn't give a hard dare," Nuke pleaded, his voice sounding scratchy and strained. I handed him my back up copy of his dares that I kept in case someone forgot. His eyes quickly scanned the paper and his porthole went dark blue. "First of all, I would slaughter everything until I found a bathysphere out. Second, I either fight that fugly thing or go into the pit of terror then?" I nodded, pointing at a shaken Shad coming out of the pit himself. He sighed and went to the portal room for his fight.

"No," Rose answered from across the room from where she was playing with Sapphire. "But it screws your sanity over. That's how the splicers were born."

"Brigid Tenenbaum found the slugs and discovered they excreted a strange chemical," Jake began, reviewing the audio logs I brought back with me. "Closer experimentation showed that it was the catalyst for genetic mutation in every sense. Physical alteration, powers, even gender changes if it was requested. Little Sister's were little girls that hosted the slugs and were able to make them produce more ADAM."

"Well with that out of the way, why don't we start on godly's dares?" I asked the crew. The man himself appeared with his dares not even a second after I said that.

* * *

_This is never getting old._

_Sapphire: Sorry for scaring you. Here is an upgrade to your hypo. It now has a taser function. Use it on Nuke where it hurts the most._

_Shad: Great maybe together we can finally kill my uncle Wesker for good. Yes I'm Albert Weskers nephew._

_Elizabeth: Take your time if you say yes Draco has the potion to reverse your age._

_Jack: I think I saw Will try and rape your daughters. I was surprised when Will got thrown into the fountain in the mall by them._

_Draco: How are the new citizens doing?(your dare in ch4)_

_Delta: I found a to do list from Will. One of the things are kidnap Eleanor and turn her into a slave. Show Will that is a bad idea._

_Eleanor: Want to help me get Shad and Rose together?_

_Rose: Thanks I feel better knowing I don't need to worry about any other little kids getting abused. Next beat up Chris Redfield as he made my cousins cry many times just because of who their father is._

_Nuke: Prepare to face me with your great knife.(for Draco's eyes only) I can set my blood on fire, amazing healing, can catch bullets so that knife is useless_

_Jake: your going into Final Fantasy V. Try not to die when facing Neo Exdeath._

* * *

He left after he was done giving everyone their dares. Sapphire looked at the component and then at the hypo. "Can you help me put it on?" she asked Jake in a sweet, innocent voice that only a child could have. He smiled at the little girl and did as she asked.

"Press this button to swap out the two pieces, the taser runs on ADAM in the hypo though so be careful with how much you use it," Jake simply explained to his metaphorical niece. She smiled up at him and the tell tale ding of the Vita Chamber was heard. Nuke stumbled out clutching his chest trying to catch his breath. Sapphire skipped over to him and fulfilled her dare. Nuke was out like a light.

"I will be surprised if he has kids in the future," Shad said looking at my fallen friend. "And Wesker is your uncle? First of all, I would gladly help you take that asshole down. Second, how many villains are in your family anyway, if you don't mind me asking of course?"

"Thanks, I'll be sure to ask Draco when I make up my mind," Elizabeth smiled sweetly. I looked at the potion, it was purple in color, and had a strange scent to it. I put it on the shelf for later episodes.

"I gave them plasmids for if they need to defend themselves," said Jack, who was now glaring at Will. Will was backing away from the pissed off man and ended up backing into an even more pissed off Delta. Delta dragged Will into the training room, with Jack following closely. If the Vita Chamber was able to bring him back after that beating then I would be surprised beyond belief.

"They're doing fine. The Big Sisters got jobs all around Boston and rented out an apartment building for themselves and the Little Sisters and they are all living pretty good for a bunch of teenagers and little girls," I said, proud that I caused that. "Also, they all thank you for daring me to free them."

"You mean going out of my way to do good to my friends, getting nothing in return, while possibly causing mischief?" Eleanor asked skeptically. "Where do I sign up?"

"I'm starting to feel like a hit girl," Rose said as she grabbed her camera and went through the portal. She came back eight minutes later with proof of her dare in hand. Before she could play it through, the portal opened to release my brother and Hans.

"Sup bro?" I asked Pete.

"Nothing, but one question," my little brother said seriously. "Did I get any dares?"

"Nope, sorry bro maybe next time," I said. "But seriously godly and Chaotic, but brother really wants dares for himself and his OC though. Please see if you can get anything for them. Now Rose, your torture scene please." The girl in question nodded and started her video.

* * *

Rose's camera turned on while she was on a rooftop, looking down on a 24 year old man in a army uniform with red hair. When she was sure he wasn't going to see her, she leapt down and tackled him to the ground and broke his arms in one fluent motion. Before Chris could scream for help though, Rose gagged him and started to kick and stomp on him repeatedly. After three minutes of this, she stopped and cut his bruised body with her sword hypo from shoulder to hip, much like Simon did to Shad in New Marais.

"You don't torture children anymore," she said with malice, "or this happens again. Only next time… I won't spare your life." Chris passed out from the pain he endured before he could reply. Rose stopped the camera there.

* * *

Shad, his group, Nuke, Hans and I were clapping at Rose's job well done, making her blush, while Pete was pale with fear at the thought of her torture methods being used while she was pissed off at someone. "You are one psychotic girl," my brother said.

"That was my dare," Rose said offended. "You don't like it, don't watch it, because knowing godly he'll give me more like that." She was glaring at him, her eyes orange so she wasn't too mad yet, but it could happen. Pete backed off as soon as she started to glare though.

"This will be easy," Nuke said with his great knife slung over his shoulder. I chuckled at his ignorance as he confidently went through the portal. Jake packed up his stuff and started toward the portal with his weapons and items for Final Fantasy V. Just as he got through though, Nuke came out of the Vita Chamber. "He outnumbered me with zombies without trying. He basically destroyed me with his weapons and powers. And the one time I get a hit on him, I stepped on his blood and caught on FIRE. I do not like him." We all laughed at his failure, not to be mean, but it was funny the way he said it.

"Well, looks like that's it then," I said yawning. "Now if you don't mind, school starts in two days, and I'd like to sleep in one more time. So I'll see you guys later."

"See ya guys!" everyone yelled to me and my friends left for home.

* * *

Fanfiction was being a bitch so I couldn't update the day I was finished with this. Basically, I couldn't get into Manage stories to update the chapter until today so please forgive the chapter being set during vacation.

Shad: Well me and the guys at base forgive you man.

Thanks Shaahgqpeghoias;pv[aqwji-qowiteuqajhg;alnvoa[i.

Shad: Annnnnnd he's out like a light. Oh hey Hans, what's up?

Hans: I want a Sapphire. She's just so adorable.

Shad: Maybe you can babysit. Anyway, Draco only owns me and my friends, so you can't sue him now that I did the disclaimer. Now I gotta go help Jack and Delta beat the livin hell out of Will. I saw him send some lustful glances at Sapphire and I want to destroy him now. Remember to PM and review Draco with dares and to stay awesome. See ya!


	7. Rose vs Eleanor

I was reading a book in my room, Rinku wasn't at home yet since he was at the library. I heard the back door open, most likely Shad entering the house. I put down my book and pretended to sleep as the person climbed the stairs. I felt the temperature in the room decrease and I threw a blanket over the person in the room. Time to scold Shad for attempting to freeze me again. I tackled the squirming figure and said, "Listen Shad, you… oh shit." I removed the blanket to see I just threw a blanket over Rose and tackled her to the ground. I am fucked.

"I'm going to forgive you for that seeing as you were asleep and probably had a nightmare," Rose said calmly, but I knew she knew I was awake."But anyway, I came to see if you wanted to play some truth or dare at the base."

"Alright then, let me get the dares and we can go," I told the Big Sister. I grabbed the papers and saw why the temperature decreased. Rose came in through the window instead of the door. So who was… Pete. "Pete, truth or dare with the rest of the crew and you got dares!" I yelled to my brother.

"I'll be at the clearing!" he yelled back.

"Ready to go then?" Rose asked when I had all of the dares in my hand.

"Yep, lets go," I replied to Rose. But as I reached for the doorknob for my room, I was surrounded by purple mist and transported to the clearing where my brother was waiting for me. "What the-" I turned around and saw Rose smiling evilly. "You can teleport more people than yourself?"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" I was about to reply, but the rift opened to Shad's world. I was sucked in along with my brother and Rose.

* * *

I entered the lobby to see Hans and Nuke hanging out with their counterparts, Shad was asleep in a hammock he made with cables from his Spider Shot, Will was curled up in a corner, and the rest were watching TV.I didn't need my death whistle this time and just clapped a few times to get everyone's attention. I got some dares for you guys, so lets get this started alright?" I asked the fictional characters, if I could even call them that anymore. If you can see hear, even FEEL something, doesn't that make it real?

"I'm alright with that," Shad said stretching. "Let me guess, Chaotic Hero first?"

"As usual," I said as I read out his dares.

* * *

_Dares:_

_Draco: fight shad until one of you collapses from exhaustion_

_Sapphire: collect all the ADAM in bioshock 1 and 2_

_Shad: protect sapphire so she can collect all the ADAM from bioshock 1 and 2_

_Nuke: kiss rose and see what happens, also, I'm not responsible if rose kills you... I mean hurt you (phew, another close one)_

_Poke-addict: try to catch dialga and palkia with ultra balls_

_Hans: fight 50 big daddies,sisters and brothers in rapture (not including delta)_

_Rules:_

_all at once, not one at a time_

_Can use all plasmids except for hypnotize_

_Any weapons(from bioshock 1 and 2) you want_

_Can bring delta with you if you want_

_Rose: fight Eleanor (while delta's gone)_

_Here you go, anyway:_

_LETS GET THIS BLOODBATH-er, I mean, GAME STARTED!(seriously, I gotta stop saying what I'm thinking so much)_

_P.S.,_

_C-ya in the next dares!_

* * *

"Well it looks like we'll be seeing Chaotic Hero in the next chapter," I told the group. "Also, you don't have to worry about saying that stuff here now man, we have a Vita Chamber, so you can have us die now if you wanted."

I gave the dare papers to Jake for safe keeping and got into a fighting stance with my knives out, Shad doing the same, only activating his armor. 'This will take… less than three minutes,' I thought as I got ready for my creation's first attack.

I was able to dodge most of his blows and returning some on occasion, but he obviously had more stamina than I did. I lasted longer than I thought, a solid five minutes of battling with Shad before I gave up. I was bleeding heavily in my leg and right shoulder, whereas Shad's armor blocked out most of my blows and his training made him have energy to spare. Jake handed me the papers back after Sapphire healed my injuries.

"Come on daddy," Sapphire said pulling her father along into the portal to Rapture. Shad gave Rose a quick look before going in after his daughter.

"Woah wait, what?!" Nuke shouted in confusion. I handed him Chaotic's dare smirking. I hated to see my friend like this, but I wanted to know how this would go more. Nuke looked at the pit and shivered, actually debating whether to do this or not. He finally decided that being surrounded by Pyramid Head wasn't worth it and kissed Rose on the cheek. Her eyes went red instantly and she basically threw him into the training room, with Shad, who just returned and saw the kiss happen, following her in to beat the crap out of my friend. I had pity on Nuke and at least gave him a pistol to end it when his abuse was over, seeing as Shad and Rose wouldn't be merciful.

"I usually only do that with regular pokeballs to diss the legendaries, but alright," Pete said as a portal to Mt. Coronet with Rinku's Charmeleon and Lapras for backup. Pikachu was off limits to anyone but Rinku himself. Rose and Shad came out of the training room, their eyes back to their calm yellow and the Vita Chamber dinged, signifying that someone was coming out. No one was surprised to see it was Nuke.

"That was so NOT worth it," he said clutching his side. I honestly felt sorry for him, seeing as he just took a beating from my two most powerful characters.

"... Delta, you are coming with me since I haven't had to use the Vita Chamber once since I started this, and I have no intention of using one now," Hans said as he loaded himself with every gun in the armory he could carry (which is a LOT of weapons) and capping the ammo he could carry for each. The Alpha model followed my friend through the portal with his ice covered drill ready to kill.

"Let's move this to the training room," I said as Rose and Eleanor got ready to fight.

* * *

In the training room…

The two sisters were on opposite sides of the room, both of their needles ready to shred each other and their visors red. I was in the observation booth with all who wanted to watch the fight, which was everyone. "My moneys on Eleanor," Nuke said starting the bets. So far, there was $100 dollars in Eleanor's favor, since she was more experienced, and $250 in Rose's, although only her friends, Pete who returned with a Palkia and Dialga in a couple of ultra balls, and myself bet on her winning in 4/1 odds. That meant if Rose won, I got to leave with $1250 along with Shad's group and my brother.

I shot a starter pistol into the arena to start the fight and the two sisters went flying towards each other. Rose got the first hit in with her sword like needle, but Eleanor retaliated with a slash to the stomach. Rose jumped back from the blade with only a scratch on her armor and threw a fireball at her opponent, setting Eleanor on fire. The black haired sister threw a boulder at Rose who caught it with her own telekinesis before the boulder was even thrown. It was a stalemate between the two in a telekinetic battle, which Rose won. The boulder slammed into Eleanor and sent her into the wall, effectively ending the battle. "So who won the bets?" Rose asked over the intercom in the room.

"You did," answered Shad with a grin. "But how'd you know we were betting?"

"Draco took a while with the starter pistol."

Back in the lobby…

We returned to the lobby to see a red visored Delta, Hans, and an unconscious Eleanor. "What happened to her?" Hans asked us.

"Chaotic dared the two of them to fight each other," I replied holding a wad of cash. "We ended up betting on who would win and Rose won that too."

"Which was a fucking shame," Nuke and Simon grumbled under their breath.

"Well with that out of the way," I said as the portal opened, "it looks like godly is here with his dares."

* * *

_*Eyes glow a temperamental yellow* Try anything Rose and I use your lungs as punching bags._

_Pete: You are your oc face me in a double battle you each get 1 pokemon and I use my Espeon and Umbreon._

_Shad: in all of fanfiction lost count at 24. only 1 in Resident Evil._

_Nuke: Your weaker than Will. Prove me wrong by completing Rage with only a pistol(you can only use the rocket launcher when facing the huge mutant) on nightmare difficulty._

_Booker: give the twins a piece of your mind for taking Anne from you._

_Elizabeth: Do you want to keep your name the same or change to the one Booker gave you?_

_Rose: I was preparing you incase Wesker kidnaps Sapphire and starts testing on her painfully. He's that evil. He could also hold you hostage to keep Shad away. For right now you're going with my cousins Ava and Axav to have a fun time at the mall.(you can take Shad as a human pack mule._

_Delta: If you want I can turn you back to human you will still have your Plasmids and never turn to a splicer._

_Jack: Which is stronger Adam or Vigors?_

_Draco: Tell the Sisters I appreciate that and send them cans full of perv away. Its pepper spray that keeps pervs out and gives them great pain._

_Sapphire: Kick Sophia and see what happens.*aims a loaded pistol in the back of Sophia's head._

_Sophia: After Sapphire kicks you you're being sent to complete Slender.*shudders*_

"If your refering to the glare I sent in the last chapter, that was directed at Pete," Rose said sitting on the couch.

"I choose a Pikachu!" Pete shouted taking a pokeball on his belt and throwing it, revealing a shiny Pikachu.

"Same here," Rinku said with his Pikachu on his shoulder. The two entered the portal to battle godly's two Eeveelutions as Shad read through the dares again.

"Considering your two cousins are named Ava and Axav, I'm assuming that you have an evil relative in the Kingdom Hearts universe," Shad said astounded. "Also, maybe I can take some of them out if you want. Just say the word, and I will... in the alternate timeline at least. Unless you dare me to of course."

"OK, first of all fuck you," Nuke said fuming while still maintaining a calm tone, "and second of all, I will decimate that place." He left through the portal with the pistol in his hand a few minutes after.

"I would if they would show their creepy ass faces," Booker said angrily. He obviously hated them as much as everyone else did.

"I got it covered," I said throwing a ball at the wall in boredom. I lifted a hand and shot a rift in the dimensions that the Lutece twins used, forcing them into the game. "I keep reading truth or dare fics for some help on them, and some of the hosts have god like powers since it's in the fictional plane and we're from the real world. So why can't I?"

"Where is this place," Roslinda asked her brother in confusion.

"Hell's kitchen," said a very pissed off Booker with a charged Devil's Kiss in hand.

"Oh god not you," Robert said terrified. The twins tried to teleport away but found they couldn't.

"You didn't honestly think I would let you have a chance at escape did you?" I asked smiling evilly. The twins paled as I pulled a random lever on the wall that opened a trap door to the training room. "All yours DeWitt." The man in question smiled in gratitude before his face returned to a scowl as he went into the training room to torture the Letece twins.

"Hmm… Anna, Elizabeth, Anna, Elizabeth," Elizabeth said repeatedly trying to see which sounded better. "I like Elizabeth better. It sounds more… like me you know?"

"Well in that case thank you," Rose said graciously. "And I don't think Shad will be necessary since I have telekinesis."

"Thank god," Shad muttered under his breath.

"Well, have fun Rose," I said to the red haired girl as she went to the mall. "Well Delta, do you want to be normal again?" The Alpha model's helmet went a light blue at the thought of it.

"I have the portal calibrated," Jake said at the portal console. Before he threw the switch though, Pete and Rinku came out with their Pikachus in pain.

"Godly's pokemon won," Rinku said spraying a bottle of potion on his pokemon's wounds. Delta made his way to godly's domain after that to get his REAL self back.

"They both have ups and downs," said Jack playing with a little sister. "Vigors all have a trap function to them, but can be not as effective. Plasmids are stronger but can't be made into traps without Cyclone Trap 2. It's a matter of perspective really."

"They all say thanks for the perv away, especially since Will started to stalk the building they live in now," I said glaring at the villian I made.

Sapphire walked up to Sophia's leg, pulled back, and kicked it as hard as she could. Sophia tensed up at the blow and almost swore, but the pistol being held by godly stopped her. "The Slender Man is a fake," Sophia said nastily.

"Who are they then?" I asked pointing to Masky and Hoodie at the windows.

"We're here for Sophia Lamb," Masky said emotionlessly.

"Right over there," I said pointing her out. "Oh and I heard you guys like this stuff so here." I handed them a box of cheesecake from the local bakery nearby, making both their faces light up.

"Yes!" Masky cheered grabbing Sophia. "You don't have to worry about Slender now Draco." Sophia was struggling to get free of his grip, but they Slender Walked out of the base and to Slender Woods before she could.

"So that it?" Hans asked.

"Nope, one more left from a loyal follower," I said taking out a piece of paper. "This from a guy named Blacksword1. Let's see what he does."

* * *

_Funny story man you must hate Will. how about this as a dare have rose and Eleanor and have jack and Dewitt fight each other and see who wins you can use any powers or weapons you want. peace out also Sofia lamb sucks, fuck you bitch._

* * *

"Since Delta and Rose aren't here, this will have to wait for next chapter. So until then, peace out and remember to favorite, follow, and review or PM me with dares. Peace out!"

Shad: Also, if someone could tell me what really happened in chapter 10 of Lightning's Shadow, I will do any dares you say so long as it doesn't involve me marrying Rose. Jake changed it on his computer so we can't view the real thing and refuses to tell us what happens at the end.


	8. In which Sapphire's secret is reveiled

Pete was playing on his iPod's Gameboy app in the living room, my mom and brothers were on the floor below me, and I was playing my Assassin's Creed: Black Flag game in my room. Pete suddenly came bursting into the room we shared with a panicked look in his eyes. I sighed and paused my game to look at him. "What is it?"

"Shad and the gang are at the door," my brother said urgently. My eyes widened at the news. I grabbed my shoes and yanked them on before rushing downstairs to see my characters, Shad, Rose and Jake specifically, standing outside talking to my mom.

"Oh, hey Draco," said Rose casually. "We just came to pick you up like we arranged at school." She winked and all was explained.

"Alright, just let me get the project," I said smiling. I ran upstairs and printed any dares I had gotten over the week and ran back down, Pete ready to go now as well.

"Later mom, I'll be back in a bit!" I yelled to my mom. Before she could yell anything back, I was already out the door and in the woods. "You guys have some serious balls," I said to my creations. They all grinned impishly and chuckled.

"We couldn't wait any longer," Shad said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "We told your mom we were friends from school if it helps ease your thoughts."

"At least you were careful," I said as we came to the clearing. Shad threw the Rift plasmid and opened the portal to his world. We all stepped through to the fictional realm again.

* * *

I almost took a bullet to the head as soon as I walked in and decided to take some cover. "Not again," Shad said getting his knife out. I looked at him questioningly before looking to the fighters. It was Will vs Delta, and Will was losing badly.

"I was just TALKING to her," Will shouted at the Daddy.

"After you tried to freaking touch her inappropriately!" Delta yelled back shooting heavy rivets at Will. One finally encased itself in his head and killed him. But that didn't matter.

"Did you just fucking talk?!" I asked hysterical.

The former golem nodded with a light blue porthole. "Godly really knows how to do his job," he replied happily.

"Sweet. Well since Chaotic didn't send anything in today, godly is all we got this time," I said referring to the man walking out of the portal. "Also man, if you want me to make you a host, just say so and give me a description of what you look like."

* * *

Sorry I tend to jump to conclusions Rose as I developed a temper that would scare the devil himself.

Shad: You sure? In the Soul Eater world my mother is Medusa Gorgon. And in Kingdom Hearts my aunt is Larxene.

Delta: I've done the best I can and I have to say welcome back to being human Johnny Topside.

Eleanor: You won't get nothing because I have been able to make a new plasmid called Acid Whip. Level one of this is basic you swing a whip of acid around to damage enemies. This plasmid can only be used by sisters Big daddies and the only big brother(Shad). So shall we begin?

Nuke: You do realize that in the ghost territory you get stabbed and you don't have nanotrites that can use a defibrillator right? And you 'die' when the gearheads drop the elevator you're in?

Jake: how was your trip?

Draco: Wait my cousins visited the sisters...

Will:*writes his name in a death note* This is only the start.*eyes glow a sinister raven*

Rose: I made a shocking discovery, Sapphire is your and Shad's biological daughter from the future. don't ask my head is still trying to figure out how that happened.

Hans: Go into the Castle that Never was and Tell Xemnas that he is being sued for using lightsabers. And call him Darth Princess Sexman.*hands him a button* use it for a quick escape.

Pete: Defeat a brute splicer with only a magikarp.

Simon: You're up against Michael Myers. You can only use a tennis racket. no help.

Sapphire: Ask Shad Where babies come from.

Shad: Try to avoid telling Sapphire and I wont tell you that you were filmed making out with Rose in ch10 of Lightning's Shadow.

* * *

"All is forgiven godly," Rose said smiling. Shad paled when he heard who godly was related to.

"Jesus Christ man, you are related to some freaking messed up people!" said Shad sympathetically. "But they are still no match for me and my friends. I'm ready to decimate them at your command. Wait, is Crona your brother if Medusa is your mother?"

Delta, or Johnny now, removed his helmet to reveal a man in his mid-thirties with pale skin, the signature Protector eyes, black hair, and a few scars on his face. "Thanks for the help godly. I'm in your debt for life for this."

Eleanor smirked evilly at the semi-solid corrosive acid whip in her hand and looked at Will. "I hope I get to use this on him REALLY soon. And you know I signed on to help you get Shad and Rose together right?"

"I still won!" Nuke shouted holding his head, which Sapphire was currently bandaging. "Who's weak now?!"

"You realize he only said that to bait the trap right?" Pete asked the wounded ginger. Nuke's face sunk for a second before turning to one of rage.

"Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff-" He almost said the swear before Sapphire smacked the back of his head.

"Calm down or I won't be able to bandage your head properly," Sapphire said sternly.

"Awesome," Jake said grinning a mile wide. "Simply awesome."

"Yeah, I see that," I said looking at the TV. Apparently, the mall was crowded with former Big and Little Sisters.

Will's eyes widened before clutching his heart and falling over from a heart attack. Will came out a few seconds later and flipped godly off, resulting in him getting another trip to the Vita Chamber due to a freak bullet to the head "accident".

"Wait what?!" Rose asked blushing madly. She looked at Shad, who was hanging out with Hunter in the rafters, then at Sapphire, who just finished bandaging Nuke's head. "My head hurts," she said before sitting down.

"Actually, I could use that in my real story," I said thoughtfully. "Thanks man."

Hans looked at his dare and laughed. "This will be hysterical," he said grabbing the button from godly's hand and going through the portal. Jake activated the live video feed installed in Han's hat and we all sat around the screen to see his dare happen.

* * *

Jake entered the Castle that Never Was and went straight up to Xemnas, handing him an official looking paper. "You, Darth Princess Sexman, are being sued for using lightsabers," Hans said, sounding like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Xemnas's eyes bugged out of his head before his face turned to one of terror.

"Oh god, did godly send you?" the elder Nobody asked in his usual monotone. Jake started to have laughs escape as he nodded. Xemnas's face contorted in rage as he summoned his weapon. "Tell him that is not my name, and for the last time, THEY'RE ETHEREAL BLADES!" he screamed before pulling his blade back to strike. Hans busted out laughing before hitting the button godly gave him, cutting off the feed.

* * *

All of us were rolling on the floor laughing as Hans came out of the portal and collapsed, joining us on the floor. I started to choke on my laughter and tried to stop. When I finally did, I found that all but Will and Sophia managed to stop. They both eventually, and quite literally, died of laughter.

godly gave my brother the pokeball with the Magikarp inside and I dropped a brute splicer in the training room. My brother headed in and the rest of us went into the observation booth to watch how this would end.

Basically, the brute couldn't hit it with boulders, it somehow managed to dodge every charge, and the brute tried to squeeze it to death but ended up getting slapped in the face with it's tail. Eventually, the brute had enough and tried to smash it into the ground, but the Magikarp tackle it into a wall and made it do what birds that fly into windows do. It snapped it's neck. The Magikarp must have gotten to the level it needed to evolve, because it turned into a Gyarados and tossed the dead brute into the air. As the brute came down, the Gyarados snapped him up in it's humongous jaws. "Well that was… strange," Eleanor said, voicing what we were all thinking.

"It's a truth or dare fic, it doesn't have to be what most would consider 'normal'," I replied typing up the new chapter.

Simon grabbed a tennis racket and jumped through the portal shouting, "You're dead Myers!"

We all stared at him before Booker spoke up. "He does realize Micheal Myers isn't mortal right?"

"Probably not," I replied shrugging. "But lets not ruin it for him."

Sapphire walked up to Shad and tugged his sleeve. "What is it Sapphire?" Shad asked with a red hot blush on his cheeks.

"Where do babies come from?" the Little Sister asked sweetly, her eyes glowing a little brighter to try to look cuter. And it seemed to work on Shad, because he twitched a little before answering.

"Ummm O/O… I'll tell you when your older, OK?" He thought of what godly said and blushed harder.

"Well, that's all we have tonight, so I'll see you all later," I said to my friends.

"See ya," Rose said lost in her thoughts. I decided to use telepathy to read her mind and see what she was thinking about. 'Me and Shad… Sapphire's real parents?! How?! I just… gahhh!' I snickered at her thoughts. She was going to have a headache for a longggg time thanks to godly. I headed through the portal with my brother to my world, ready to type my experiences with my creations and the BioShock crew.

* * *

Well since I'm uploading this at midnight, happy Martin Luther King Jr. day everyone!

Shad: Hope you enjoy what's left of your vacations!

Rose: Um…

Shad: What?

Rose: Nothing! o/o

Shad: What is it?!

Rose: I cannot say due to the rating being T.

That is a problem isn't it…

Rose: What are you thinking?

Maybe I should up the rating. Gives us more dare possibilities.

Rose and Shad: What?!

See ya next time guys!


End file.
